


Ryou Centric Drabbles

by EstelleDusk



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Wonderswan Series
Genre: Archived From KaizerAndTzar blog, Archived From Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: Contains headcanons and theories surrounding Ryou Akiyama in all media that he appears, in drabble/one-shot format.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Wonderswan-era, either during ZeroTwo or Post in an alternate timeline. Assumes Ryou was able to come back to the ZeroTwo universe when called by Gennai and the others

To be honest… Ryo was  _well aware_  that helping the Digimon Kaiser escape was a terrible idea.

But here’s the thing that none of the heroic Chosen Children or their great leaders had seemed to understand…

Yes, he’s the perfect little soldier boy. He’ll listen to any order. Kill without more thought than how. Lead an army into certain doom and come out on top.

But he’s not on anyone’s side but Ken’s.

And unfortunately for the Chosen? For Gennai and the Harmonious Ones?

They weren’t Ken.

So when he got the call that they had captured the Kaiser came in, he put on his best face and acted. And everyone believed him.

They thought nothing of leaving him alone with Ken. Their third mistake that day. The fourth was that they forgot Ryo was taught to pick locks, open Gates.

It really only took a few minutes to get in and out. He didn’t bother unlocking the handcuffs until they were safely back at Ken’s place.

“I’m pretty sure I can never show my face there again…” He sighed, slowly rubbing Ken’s bruised wrists. “So…”

“What can I help you with, my Kaiser?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou's mother knew there was something wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During and Post Wonderswan-era, assumes Ryou was able to come back to the ZeroTwo universe

She first noticed something was wrong when her son disappeared completely for a short while on New Year’s Eve of 1999. She hadn’t known where he went for those minutes, so she kept calling his name and looking around.

When she finally found him, he had been asleep.  _Apparently_. And she silenced the voice telling her how she already checked that room. Immediately, there were some notable changes to Ryou that she and her husband commented on quietly. For one, he didn’t argue when they suggested family time, and instead joined them, readily abandoning his beloved chatrooms.

She knew in her heart, during those few minutes, something had happened to her boy. And she’d wait for him to tell her.

Months later, when a quiet Ken Ichijouji called, she readily relinquished the phone to her son. And made sure to hug him tight when he left to fix some computer problem the poor boy was having.

When he came home, he was different. The boy he had gone to see became hurt (or was it sick?) under his watch and he felt terrible. His eyes were darker and his hand trembled as he went around the house, packing himself a day bag. It was only after said bag was packed that he remembered to ask permission.

“Whatever happened, Ryo, it wasn’t your fault.” She said, enveloping him in a tight hug and running her hand through his hair. “You’re no help to anyone like this. Please, unless not going will hurt your friend, stay here for a day and relax first. Then I’ll drive you over there and you can sleepover for a little while, how’s that?”

“Mama… thank you.” He hadn’t called her that particular name in years. And so she knew that something very bad had happened. She hugged him tighter, pulling him with her to sit on the couch as she stroked his hair.

“You can tell me anything, you know that, right, Ryou?”

He didn’t answer immediately. But when he did, it was a mumbled promise spoken against her hair as he hugged tighter. A promise to explain everything once he was sure Ken would be okay.

A few days later, it was that poor sick child Ken that called her and told her the news.

Ryou was missing.

She listened through the stuffed up nose and the almost incoherent babbling. Eventually, urging him to speak slower and keep things concise, she found out that Ken had insisted to be the one to tell her. Because no one else would be able to tell her the truth. He spoke of how his parents were talking to the police, who should be soon calling up the Akiyamas if they hadn’t called for Mr. Akiyama yet already.

He told her what he knew. Ryou went into the computer and fought a bad guy that didn’t want to let him come back home. He swore up and down that Ryou would come back; he always has before and nothing would stop him this time.

Ken’s faith in her son, gave her the faith she needed to keep moving. Even if she believed that the excuse she was told was just too fantastical to be believed.

But as she remembered Ryou’s shaking hands and darkened eyes, it was the only thing she could believe.

A long time passed while she and her husband waited for some sign of him coming home. Years passed before that happened

_[Email to: Mom <akiyama.[yua](http://www.behindthename.com/name/yua)@yahoo.co.jp>; Dad <akiyama.[shin](http://www.behindthename.com/name/shin)@yahoo.co.jp>                                          _

_Email from: Ryou <akiyama.ryou@yahoo.co.jp>; <a34#&$%(&@GBbjds2749&#($!(&@!!(#$&$>                                          _

_Subject: Sorry I’m late_

_Body:_

_Mom, Dad, I’m coming home soon. Do you guys still live in Fukuoka?_  
                                          No wait… was it Tamachi? Or Odaiba?                                             
                                          I’m sorry, it’s been so long I can’t really remember that well.                                            
                                          I have a lot to tell you when I come home.                                          

_I hope you can forgive me…_

_I’ll be there, promise._

_Love, Ryou]_

Both she and her husband stayed home from work for the next few days. The instant they heard a door open they turned to the front door, but were surprised when instead Ryou’s voice came from behind them. From his old bedroom.

In that instant, she knew Ken had been right all those years ago about him disappearing through a computer.

In the end, when all had been said and done, Ryou’s disappearance explained, she gracefully welcomed Monodramon to the family and hugged her boy tight. She finally knew what had changed him, but she didn’t care about any of that.

She had her son back.

And all those things that happened to him, only made him stronger.

Of course, that didn’t change the fact that she swore quietly to herself that if Milleniummon ever tried to take Ryou from her again, he would learn exactly where Ryou learned how to code from.

 


End file.
